Reasons to be Thankful
by TVismydrug
Summary: This my idea of how Thanksgiving 2012 went for our favorite MCRT. Long time reader but first time publisher so I hope I have not made too many mistakes. Please enjoy!


Reason to Be Thankful

November already! Where had the year gone? It had slipped by quickly and there of course had been highs and lows throughout. No one would forget 2012 or its events such as working with Dr. Samantha Ryan, Jimmy Palmer's wedding to Breena, Ducky's heart attack and of course, Harper Dearing and all the havoc, pain and suffering he created to "avenge" the death of his son.

Gibbs and the rest of the MCRT had so much to be thankful for this year. Most importantly all were thankful that Director Vance had given them a 96 (four days off) to celebrate and enjoy the holiday weekend. It had been decided that everyone would get together for a traditional feast at the home of Dr. Mallard, which was still the biggest even after he sold his mother's estate. His home had the biggest kitchen and could easily fit 2-3 people cooking at the same time. There was also plenty of room to seat everyone when it came time to eat.

Thanksgiving arrived on a beautiful fall day in Northern Virginia. It was 65 degrees and at Ducky's house the trees were various shades of yellow, gold, red, and oranges. Nothing could ruin this perfect day.

By noon everyone had arrived and was settling in. A huge array of snacks was available for those that wanted to munch of crackers, cheeses, and vegetables prior to the main meal. Drinks were also available and people could choose between beer, wine, sodas, and other drinks. Most were enjoying the beer and wine since they were not on duty and knew they would not be called for a case.

Tony, McGee and Jimmy had found the TV in the den and were watching the football game between the Dallas Cowboys and the Washington Redskins. Tony was cheering on the Cowboys while McGee and Jimmy were hoping the Redskins could pull out a win. "Come on! I got $20 riding on this game!" said Jimmy, "I bet Ed Dallas would lose. If I lose the bet it is $20 and cleaning all the hearses at the funeral home for a month."

Ziva, Abby and Breena were in the living room discussing their holiday gift ideas and shopping strategies for Black Friday. Breena and Abby were pouring over all the ads from the paper trying to figure out who had the best deals and mapping their own personal shopping plans. "I still do not understand why this Friday is a Black Friday and all the other Fridays are plain Fridays. What makes this Friday different?" Ziva said. "It is hard to explain Ziva, but its a good day for deals and since you have to send gifts back to Israel for Chanukah, it is a good way to get things bought and mailed early", said Abby looking up from the ads. "I have finished my shopping for Chanukah already as I started in October but maybe I will find gifts for my American family this way", Ziva said as they continued to look at the fliers and coupons.

Gibbs and Ducky were in the kitchen talking about all the things that had happened in the past few months while getting out the plates, silverware and glassware needed to set the table. Ducky had bought a floral centerpiece to decorate with and had managed to find place-mats and napkins that matched. "Jethro, would mind setting the table while I dig out the serving utensils and plates?"

"Not all, Duck", he replied, "gives me something to do while we wait for dinner".

To ensure that there was very little stress on Ducky, everyone had agreed to bring a dish to contribute to their MCRT Thanksgiving dinner. Gibbs was in charge of the turkey this year and decided to cook it in Ducky's barbeque grill, Abby brought a green bean casserole and traditional southern style Sweet Potato Pie, Tony had brought several nice bottles of wine claiming he could only cook Italian food, Ducky had made an oyster dressing and traditional cornbread stuffing, McGee brought mashed potatoes, Ziva supplied the cranberry sauces and rolls, and finally Jimmy and Breena brought a sugar-free apple pie since he liked his desserts but had to be careful of his diabetes.

Around 1700, Gibbs and Ducky had finished setting the table and all the food was set out. "Time to call everyone to dinner" Ducky said cheerfully. "Not a problem", said Gibbs with a grin. "Dinner is served and last one to the table does the dishes" reverberated throughout the house and soon everyone seated at the table admiring the dishes and glassware set before them.

"As you know, Thanksgiving is an American holiday", Ducky began when all were seated, " and as such, I think it appropriate to each give thanks for the many events over the past year. I suggest we all say what we are most thankful for before we eat."

Gibbs slightly nodded his head saying " I couldn't agree more Duck. As team leader, I'll start. I am thankful for this team and all its hard work and especially thankful that no one at this table ever gave up during trying times. We lost friends and loved ones over this last year and I know that is never easy. So you are a great team and great example of what can be done even when pushed to the edge and back."

Abby jumped up, "I'm next! I am thankful for all our fallen friends at NCIS. We will miss them dearly and they gave their all. I am also thankful that my family is still together. I don't know what I would do without you. And lastly, I am thankful for learning that I have a new brother I didn't know about and getting to know him better."

"Here, here Abigail", said Ducky as he stood up. "I am thankful as well for my NCIS family. Without whom I might not be alive today. It is Jimmy to whom I owe the biggest gratitude. I can only imagine what might have happened had you not found me in time on the beach. Our young Mr. Palmer has been like a son to me and I am glad to let all know of his heroic actions that saved my life."

As Ducky spoke, a blush came across Jimmy's face. He loved his mentor like a father and was glad to have been in the right place at the right time. He too was aware of what might have happened on the beach that day.

"To Jimmy!" Tony cheered. Everyone raised their glasses and joined Tony in his toast. Tony continued to stand after. "I'm thankful for my family who has supported and stood by me even when dear Senior did not. I am also thankful, oddly enough, for being trapped in the elevator with Ziva. It allowed us to get to know each other better and become better friends."

Smiles and snickers of laughter could be heard since there had been so many rumors going around the office about what actually happened in those few hours they were trapped in the elevator. Did they talk? Did they have sex? Were they now dating? No one knew the answer and it made for great gossip.

Ziva stood up as Tony took his seat. "Tony, I too enjoyed learning more about you. I still do not understand why Americans find it necessary to cook such a large bird and have lots of other food with it and then fall asleep on the couch afterward. But I do have things to be thankful for. I am thankful for everyone at this table. You have taught me many things including what a family should be. I am thankful for this."

As Ziva finished, Abby chimed, "Jimmy, Breena you're up!"

As usual, Jimmy was nervous for being put on the spot in front of everyone. "Oh gosh, Where to begin? So much has happened." He thought for a moment and then began, " We are thankful for everyone here. I am thankful you trusted me to run Autopsy while Dr. Mallard got better. Tony and McGee to you I'm thankful you didn't get upset when I chose Abby to be my best man. And to Breena, I am so very thankful you married me even if I am not what your father wanted." Breena leaned over and gave Jimmy and gave him a kiss typical of the newlyweds they were. They were still kissing when McGee cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well, that leaves me", McGee said as he broke the silence. "I'm thankful Gibbs caught Dearing, the SOB. I'm also glad I finally was given the courage to stand up to the Admiral. I may not wear a uniform like him but he knows now that I still work for the Navy. I am also glad Gibbs found me after the bombing and that other than the glass we managed to escape unharmed. So I'm glad to be here with friends and family."

"A toast!" Ducky suggested as all were seated. Everyone raised their glasses as he began. " To all those here today, those we lost, and those for whom a place is set in anticipation of their return. And finally, to those we will meet again when our time is done." Glasses clinked and everyone agreed it was a beautiful toast.

Gibbs carved the turkey and plates were filled with the wonderful food. The MCRT family enjoyed being in the company of friends and family as they knew everyone sitting at Ducky's table was truly blessed and many, many reasons to be thankful this year. Gibbs looked around the table and smiled, knowing that his family was safe for now was what he was most thankful for.


End file.
